SnowBrawl Fight Deluxe: Gumball's Story
by Deviant Crew
Summary: When a Christmas dog named Olive the Other Reindeer needs help, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais have to help stop villains from taking over Santa's Workshop and save Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and everything was going right. And very soon, it's gonna get so much better. My name is Olive, the Other Reindeer, and I'm a dog. I know, seems a bit odd a story like this coming from a dog. Well, let's just say I'm _very_ high on Santa's Nice list. I have done more things than a man does in a week last year.

Anyways, back to the story. I was decorating the doghouse late one day. Tim was already asleep in the night, and I was about to go to bed soon myself. I guess sleeping will have to be for another day, because I heard someone entering in my home. Didn't smell like Tim, so my instincts went into action.

"Who's there?" I growl.

Fido notices as well, and cowers behind my small Christmas Tree. With my fangs bared, I was ready to attack at any moment. But my fears and anger faded away when I noticed who it was. The big man in the red suit was right in front of me. Santa was in my backyard.

"Olive, mind if I ask for your help again?" Santa asked me.

"Did another reindeer get injured?" I replied.

He shook his head. "No, not this year. But, I was wondering if you could help me out with some of the preparations. Some of the elves got sick, and they can't fill the quota in time."

I turned to my house, thinking about Tim. He was really worried about me last year.

"Don't worry, you'll be back by the morning of Christmas Eve, just in case you need anymore things to get done before Christmas Day."

That relieved me of my worries. A smile goes across my face. "I'll always be there to help you, Santa!"

Santa smiled back at me. "Get in the sleigh, we'll make it back to the North Pole in no time."

"Hold up, I'm coming!" Fido jumps after me in the snow, and leaps on my shoulder.

Santa, Fido and I climb in, and off we went. I knew the sight was awesome from the reindeer's perspective, but it was twice as breathtaking sitting shotgun with Santa. Seeing all of the houses from above was looking down at a toy town, covered in snow. Some children I can see from windows of their warm houses, gazing at us as we fly. The look on their faces are so astonished by the sight of seeing a dog flying overhead with Santa. Confusing, but mostly astonishing.

Soon, the houses become more scarce, and the snow fell harder. I can tell we were getting closer to the North Pole. Soon, I saw the place I haven't seen in a whole year, Santa's Workshop. It's as beautiful as I remember. The sleigh started to descend, and a landing pad appeared, landing safely in a shed.

"Here we are." Santa said as the three of us dismounted.

Suddenly, a Conductor walked into the room. He wore a blue tuxedo with a black tie, and a white shirt underneath. He wore a hat that said 'Polar Express Conductor' on it. He had a big bushy brown mustache, and reading glasses were on his face. He constantly looked at his pocket watch as he approached us.

"Thank goodness you finally got some help. By the rate we were going it, we were gonna be in some really deep..." He stops when he sees me. He looks down and looks me in the eye. "This seriously can't be the help you got, right?"

I kind of felt offended by that, but maybe he didn't mean it to be harsh.

"Now, she doesn't look like much, Conductor, but she's better than she looks. She's determined to save Christmas in anyway. Besides, I know I can't get enough workers to replace ten sick ones, but Olive here is a great motivational speaker. She'll motivate them." Santa backs me up.

"She's a dog! How much can a dog seriously do?" The Conductor asks.

"Well, be surprised when you find out." I reply.

The sound of my voice made him jump a little. "She talks..."

Santa nods. "Now, we can talk another time. We have to get these presents in order, and you're gonna help us out, Olive." Santa says to me.

I salute to him. "You can count on me."

The Conductor rolls his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Let's get to work before we run even more behind!"

We all walk out of the shed, and open the doors to the factory. Everyone turns to our position when we walk in.

"Hey guys, it's Olive the Other Reindeer!" An elf says as I walk past him. The others give a small cheer. That makes me feel so warm inside. I walk past them, and stand up on a stool to get their attention. Then I realize, I already have the attention.

I clear my throat. "I know it might look bad now, but I promise you, we will get these presents done. I've went through quite an adventure, being a Jack Russell Terrier. I've shown that anyone can do anything, if they really believe they can do it. If I can travel long and far to get to the North Pole, and give myself a way for a dog to fly and deliver presents across the world, I know we can team together to finish this job, and get Christmas back on track!"

This gets the whole place riled up. Wow, I'm good at this. The Conductor hands me a clipboard of the remaining presents.

"Not bad. Keep it up, and you have my respect."

Now for the hard part. I have to keep track of the presents, and make sure we meet the quota. It's a good thing Santa doesn't need any help delivering, because I'm probably going to be mentally exhausted by the time this is over. Everything was going right, and I was as happy as ever, helping Santa again.

Then my heart sank.

Everyone's heart sank when they heard an explosion from the back of the Factory.

"Olive, what the blazes was that?" The Conductor says as he walks up to me.

"Hold on, if you think she caused an accident like that, you're surely mistaken!" Fido shouts at him.

"Hold it, Fido. I know he didn't mean it." I hold off Fido. "I'll go check it out." I walk to the back of the factory to see what happened. The lights were blown out by the explosion except for one, flickering in the darkness surrounding it. I had a feeling that someone was going to attack me, so I was on my guard. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was going to attack me. Suddenly, I turn around when I hear the screams of Santa, The Conductor and the Elves.

"Huh? What happened over there? Santa? Conductor?" I was about to run back, when something grabbed my tail. Or someone. I yelp as I fall to the ground. I turn to see my attacker, and rage filled my body at the sight.

"The Postman!" I growl.

He laughs. "You're not saving Christmas this time, Olive."

"So you're the one that's behind all of this." I snarl.

He sighs. "If only I could think of a plan like this." He shakes his head. "It was a team effort, but there is someone on top who's controlling everything."

"Who?" Not the best question to ask. He laughs again.

"I'm not that stupid! Besides, none of us really know who it is. He keeps his identity secret."

He stands aside to reveal a red... thing. I have no idea what it is. I think it's a guy, but the voice makes it confusing. It has strong claws for hands, pink puffy hair on the back of his head, yellow... no, green eyes, and big pointy ears. He also has a belt around his waist, and long high-heel boots.

"Awww, look at the cute little doggie. But it's time for the dog to go back in it's doghouse... **forever."**

That was enough to scare me lifeless. I run past its long legs, and run out of the hole of the factory, where the explosion was. I run out into the snow, as they follow me.

"After her!" The Postman shouts. "No witnesses!"

I run up a snowy hill, and hide behind a tree.

"What do we do now, Olive?" Fido asks me as I catch my breath.

I pick up a rock, and case in snow. It looks like a normal snowball now, but they're gonna be in for a big surprise.

I slow down my breathing and focus. "We fight." I reply.

"Does the dog not wanna play?" I hear a voice, that isn't The Postman or the red crab thing. You know, I might just call him Him, for now.

I rush out of hiding, and throw the snow covered rock at my intruder. What I see might be even creepier than Him, but I know who he is. The green, wrinkly, Santa Claus wearing Who himself, The Grinch. And I just pelted a hard rock at his face.

He yells at it hits his face. "So, that's the way you wanna play, eh? Two can play that game, ya mutt!" He starts to gather ammo, so I do as well.

"I heard a little pansy yell for help. Is that you, Grinch?" Him asks.

"Get lost, pretty boy. She threw that snowrock at me, I'm getting payback!" Grinch barks at him.

I hear another person. I peek around the corner to see a big, big, woman. Not even large just... wide. She has green hair, and a yellow feather as a centerpiece on the top of her head. She has a really long nose, and wears a red long sleeved dress. She's talking on a Walkie Talkie.

"Did we get them all? The sooner we end Knishmas, the better."

The Postman rolls his eyes. "For the last time, it's Christmas! Get it right!"

"Not where I come from. It's either my way or the highway, shrimp!"

While they're distracted, I make the perfect strike. I throw the snowballs as hard as I can at them. First Postman, then the big lady, followed by Him, and ending with the Grinch. They all take a hit, and fall over in a matter of seconds. I dive and grab the walkie talkie, waiting for anything useful. The person on the other end picks up.

"We got all of them here. We're taking them from the front, so meet us up there."

"No!" The big lady gets back up, and charges at me, but I jump over her.

"Thanks for helping me!" I wave goodbye as I rush around to the front of the factory.

"Get her!" Him screams.

I ignore the shouts from behind as I dash to the front. I'm in such a hurry, I get on all fours and sprint the rest of the way there. Fido has to hold on tight of my collar to stay on. As I turn around the corner, I see a giant machine that has a cage attached to it. There I see Santa, the Elves, the Conductor, and more people I don't quite recognize. On top of it is a shadowy figure in body armor. Every part of its body is covered up with an article of clothing. The face is covered with a mask, that looks like it was made of ice. The claws on its arms sharpen as it sees me.

I growl. "So, you're the one behind this, am I right?"

The figure laughs. I can't tell if it's a boy or girl by the voice, either. Sounds like a voice changer. "The poor little dog is trying to save the day. Truth is, you're no match for me."

"I'm stronger than I look, you ice figure!" I exclaim.

"I know you don't know my name, and I hope to keep it that way. But please, call me Blight." The figure says.

"Well, Blight, I won't let you get away with this!" I prepare to fight, but then I hear someone call my name.

"Olive... don't do it..." Santa Claus calls out to me. "You're not... strong enough."

"Then what do I do?" I ask.

"Get someone stronger." Santa tells me.

Blight jeers. "Good luck, no one is stronger than me!"

I just have to do what Santa says. I trust him, and if he says Blight is too strong then doggone it, I will find someone stronger! Instead of running towards the fight, I run away from it, into the forest.

Blight just watches me as I run. "Bring a whole army, if you wish. I will not be defeated. Christmas, will be over."

I have to find someone out there, I know I will.


	2. Chapter 2: Recruiting

Our family was sitting at home, a day before Christmas Eve. Me and Darwin were sitting on the couch, relaxing and watching TV. Anais was up, doing something. I didn't bother to ask for turn away from the TV. I turned to the Christmas Tree was had in the living room, shining brightly with Christmas lights and ornaments wrapped around it. I thought about Christmas Day again, and I groaned.

"What day is it, again?" I ask.

Anais looks at me, and rolls her eyes. "You asked that already. It's December 23rd, the day before Christmas Eve. Stop asking me."

Both me and Darwin sigh at the thought that not even Christmas Eve is here yet. Then, I hear a voice from above. Mom is coming downstairs to get our attention.

"I'm going out shopping one final time before the rush starts." Mom tells us.

"Didn't you already get the presents on Black Friday... and won?" Anais asked.

"Oh no, I'm just getting groceries this time. Even groceries can become a hassle this time of year. And yes, I did win on Black Friday." Mom smiles as she says that. I'm both surprised and scared.

"Bye, Mom." All three of us say as Mom opens the door to the old air. She shivers for a moment, and wraps her scarf around her neck, walking out and closing the door as she exits. We hear Mom's car start up, and drive away. Me and Darwin turn back to the TV and continue watching.

"Keeping your eyes to the TV all the time is bad for you." Anais says as she notices us zoned out on the TV. I don't bother to turn my head to her, and neither does Darwin. We were too busy watching a Christmas movie about a dog becoming a reindeer or something. Suddenly, we hear the door open again.

"Did you forget something, Mom?" I turn around and realize that it wasn't Mom at all. She was much shorter, and had brown fur. She was like a dog, but on two feet. All three of us freeze at the sight of the dog walking in. Wait, is that the dog on TV?

I turn to the TV, then back to her. To the TV, and back to her. TV, her, TV, her. That is exactly the same dog in the movie.

"Thank goodness I found someone. I need your help." The dog says to us, as she catches her breath.

Anais's eyes open wide. "You can talk?"

She nods. "I'm not like most dogs."

"I can already tell." I interrupt her.

"Anyways, my name is Olive, the Other Reindeer." Olive introduces herself to us.

"You are the dog in the Christmas movie!" Darwin replies.

"Movie? I'm in a movie?" Olive walks over to the TV. She gasps, and waggles her tail when she notices herself. "That is me! I don't believe it, it's the story of me, becoming a reindeer and saving Christmas! It's like I'm reliving it!"

"Guys! Stop distracting her! She has something important to tell us!" Anais storms over to the TV and turns it off, snapping Olive out of her trance.

"Oh, right. The important information. The North Pole is in trouble, and I need your help!" Olive exclaims in a worry.

"What?" All three of us say, but in different tones. Darwin and I sound more of an excited tone, and Anais sounds a bit more worried.

Olive nods. "It's bad. Bad guys have taken over Santa's Workshop, and it's becoming a mess! I need your help to save it!"

"Absolutely not!" Anais exclaims.

Olive smile turns into a frown, and her tail falls between her legs.

"Anais! Don't be so mean! She needs our help." I get up from the sofa to comfort her. I pat her on the head.

"We should help her!" Darwin adds.

"If you like a death mission, go right ahead! We have no weapons, no armor, nothing to help us breach the Workshop and take it back. You can forget about any plan without weapons!" Anais snaps.

"But I do have a way. Putting rocks in snowballs make an effective weapon against the villains. And anyone can do it." Olive replies.

Anais thinks about the idea. "What are we going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"The truth. We've saved Christmas before, so it won't be that different." I say.

"Except we'll be miles away instead of close to our house. We'll have no way of help." Anais says.

"Well, we're going to help poor Olive out!" Darwin exclaims.

"You can stay here all alone if you want to, or you could join us. Besides, there's no way of stopping us. You wouldn't want us getting hurt, would you?" I've got Anais in a corner. She knows she's the responsible one, and always wants us safe. I smirk, and Anais pouts, growling.

"Fine, you win." Anais grumbles.

"Yay!" Olive happily shouts. Her tail waggles again.

"I knew you'd see it our way." Me and Darwin walk out of the front door.

"Wait! We need to tell them right?" Anais picks up a piece of paper, and reads aloud what she's writing. "Dear Mom and Dad, the North Pole is in danger, and we've decided to take up the job to help Christmas once again. We'll be back soon. Love, Anais, Gumball, and Darwin."

"Why is your name first?" Darwin asks.

"Because I'm the most important." Anais has that mischievous smile again. I hate that smile she has when she thinks she's better than everyone else.

We just roll our eyes as Anais places the note on the table. "Alright, let's go. Please tell me you have a way of transportation? I'm not walking all the way there."

Olive nods. "Thankfully, the other reindeer escaped before they were captured."

"But, I thought you were the other reindeer." Darwin replies.

Olive smiles, and giggles a little. "The other, 'other' reindeer. The original crew. I was also able to get Santa's Sleigh, so we'll be there in no time!"

Riding in Santa's Sleigh once was cool, but twice? I'm loving this.

We all head out to face the big red sleigh, lying in the road. Cars are trying to get past it.

"Who put this sleigh here, Watterson?!" Mr. Robinson screams at us.

"Oh, sorry sir! I'm not too good with parking!" Olive says, nervously chuckling.

Mr. Robinson pauses. "Did that dog just talk?"

"I can do much more than that, sir!" Olive gets hooked up, and gives the signal to the other reindeer. They start running, trying to avoid any obstacles, and take off flying. Mr. Robinson steps out of his car in disbelief as we soar higher into the air.

"See ya later, Mr. Robinson! Have a Marry Christmas!" I holler to him as we fly away.


End file.
